Love Like Crazy
by a-jaylovesyou
Summary: When people asked them how they stayed together for so long, they said it was love; but no one believed them. SONGFIC!


**This is my first song-fic, to the song Love Like Crazy by Lee Brice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the song Love like Crazy, darn!**

_They called him crazy when they started out; Said seventeen's too young to know what love's about;_

Beck and Jade strolled down the halls of Hollywood arts, their hands clasped, not saying a word. While all the other couples were short lived, they had been together for almost three years. When people asked them how they stayed together for so long, they said it was love; but no one believed them. 'Your too young! It'll never work! It can't be love.' Are some of the things that they told the young couple; they never listened, not once, because they knew that it was love. And it was.

_They've been together fifty-eight years now; that's crazy; _

They got married at twenty; it was the happiest day of their lives. That was fifty-five years ago, and they still are as happy as they were when they first started out. Every kiss, every touch, was like their first. It was real.

_He brought home sixty-seven bucks a week; He bought a little two bedroom house on Maple Street; _

At age twenty-one they found a house, the perfect one. It was a small black cottage with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small living room connected to a kitchen. Beck worked at a small acting corporation earning him sixty-seven dollars each week. It wasn't as luxurious at Tori and Andre's three story house, or even Cat and Robbie's two story house on a busy highway; they didn't care though, they were happy.

_Where she blessed him with six more mouths to feed; Yeah that's crazy;_

In the time span of two years, Jade was pregnant with triplets; twice. The older triplets were all boys, their names were Austin, Robbie, and Andre, the younger triplets were all girls named Victoria, Melanie, and Catrina. They all shared the same room, while Beck and Jade found a different house. No matter how crowded or hard it got, they were there for each other.

_Just ask him how he did it; he'll say pull up a seat; it'll only take a minute; to tell you everything;_

Beck and Andre decided to catch up on things, so they met at a near-by coffee shop. Andre asked him how he manages everything, how he deals with work, bills, his wife and six little kids. Beck responds by pulling up a chair and patting the seat, signaling for Andre to sit; He tells him the way he lives through his everyday life, and how he got this far.

_Be a best friend; tell the truth; and overuse I love you; go to work; do your best; don't outsmart your common sense; never let your prayin' get lazy; and love like crazy;_

No one understands that's all it takes him to realize he has everything he would ever need. They call him crazy, never trying to figure out the true meaning of everything. They don't understand, not even Andre, who listened to Beck intently, trying to make some sense of the things his best friend was telling him. At the end, he stood up, shaking his head. No one understood just loving life could make you such a happy person. But Beck did.

_They called him crazy when he quit his job; Said those home computers boy, they'll never take off; He sold his one man shop to Microsoft; and they paid like crazy;_

Soon after the kids were three, Beck realized that his acting job didn't pay enough to support his family; so he quit. His boss told him that he was making a huge mistake, but he kept walking out the door straight to his car, never looking back. He opened a shop on the edge of town, repairing and selling home computers; but it wasn't working out. His family needed more, so he sold his tiny company to Microsoft for over one thousand dollars a week. Beck, Jade and the kids moved out of the small cottage tucked away in the trees, for a bigger house in the suburbs; though they still kept ownership of their first real house together; it was special; it was _theirs. _

_Just ask him how he made it; he'll tell you faith and sweat; And the heart of a faithful woman; who never let him forget ;_

Beck and Jade's relationship was still as strong as ever; though they fought every now and then, but that was to be expected. All couples fight; and if they don't; it's not a very healthy relationship. Their fights ended up kissing on the couch, or talking about how they made it here.

_Be a best friend;_

Andre, Robbie and Beck were all still close friends, and when Andre needed help managing his music business when Tori was pregnant, Beck helped them run it, and make more money then ever. Andre hired him to help work on his business, and help him run it. Beck agreed happily.

_Tell the truth_

While working at Andre's store, a lady came up to him and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled away the minute his lips touched. When he went home and Jade asked him if anything happened at work, he told her everything.

_and overuse I love you;_

That night, after everything that happened during the day, he went into each of his kids rooms and told them I love you more than my own life, never forget that. They ask him why he says that so much, and he responds because I want you to know how much I love you. They tell him they know, and they love him too. After the kids are asleep, Beck and Jade settle into their bed. He looks over at her and places a kiss on the tip of her nose; then he tells her he loves her. She says I love you too.

_go to work; do your best; don't outsmart your common sense;_

Every other day, Beck wakes up early in the morning, ready to work. He loves his job, and always wants to do what's best for his family, and the company.

_never let your praying knees get lazy; and love like crazy;_

Every night, he gets down on both knees, Jade and the kids surrounding him, and they say a prayer, thanking God for everything that they have and all the loving bonds they have. He hopes the kids will follow in his footsteps, and always be thankful.

_Always treat your woman like a lady; never get too old to call her baby; never let your praying knees get lazy; and love like crazy;_

Beck asked Tori and Cat to babysit his kids on his fifty-eight anniversary with Jade. He rented a limo, and took her to the fanciest restaurant in town. When they got there, he held the door open and pulled out her chair for her to sit down. They danced under the stars, and he called her baby, just like in high school. That night was perfect.

_They called them crazy when they started out; They've been together fifty-eight years now;_

If you told anyone when Beck and Jade were seventeen that in fifty-eight years, the young couple would be married with six kids, and still as happy as they were in high school, they would never believe you. Now everyone knows, knows their in love, more than anything. Everyone who didn't believe in them, now had all their trust.

_Ain't that crazy? _

**I hoped you liked my first song-fic! Please review and tell me how I did! (:**

**~A-jay(: **


End file.
